luv in hueco mundo
by mixmixchocolate93
Summary: orihime and ichigo's younger sister are forced into hueco mundo what happens when the two girls and the espadas get too close? story better than summary please read! lemons in later chapters first fanfic


Sinful passion

A story

**HI!!!! this is mixmixchocolate!!! **

**this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it!!!**

**it involves grimmjow and my original character kyushu!**

**i will try to draw her sometime soon and post it up so u can see what she looks like**

**i do not own bleach or any o f the characters ( except kyushu) and all rights go to tite kubo!**

**now enjoy!! ^_^**

**~mixmixchocolate**

[the kidnapping]

(shinigami realm)

" Now, you may be on your way." Captain General Yamamoto finished his speech to the captains and sent them away. Kyushu followed the captains out with Orihime close behind her.

" So the battle will be this winter." said Orihime as they walked down the long hall.

" Yes." responded Kyushu, but her mind was not there, she was thinking about all of the people in Kara Kura Town and what would happen, to them and her family. Her father, her younger sisters Karin and Yuzu, what would become of them?

" Don't worry Kyu-chan, Kurosaki-kun will make sure nothing happens to the town and your family." Ah, her older brother Ichigo, the substitute soul reaper. He was going to protect them all, he always did.

" Yeah, Ichigo-oniichan will protect us, but Orihime, we must do out best as well, right?"

" Yes! We have to do our best to help Kurosaki-kun and the others! We must not be a burden to them. But…you're already strong. You won't get in the way like me." she stared at Orihime for a while and then smiled at her.

" Don't worry Orihime-neechan, you're not a bother, your power is very strong…whatever it is."

The two laughed together and continued to walk. They reached the gate that would send them home, they where about to open it when the 3rd squad lieutenant, Kira Izuru , caught up to them and told them to wait. "Orihime! Kyushu! Wait a minute!"

" Izuru-kun!" said Orihime.

" You guys, you have to wait, Captain General Yamamoto asked me to bring you some bodyguards for when you cross the worlds."

" Bodyguards?" asked Kyushu surprised " what for?"

" Well, now that we know that there are Arrancars out there to get us, we can't be too careful about world traveling. We want to give you some backup just in case they attack."

" Ah, I see." said Orihime. Izuru turned around and signaled for the two "bodyguards" to come over . The two soul reapers appeared out of nowhere and settled next to Izuru.

" Are you two ready to go?" asked the tall buff soul reaper whit a Mohawk.

" Yes we are." answered Kyushu.

Izuru opened the gate for them and the four ran inside and continued to run down the long dark tunnel without looking back.

They ran and ran, and ran and ran for what seemed to be long time. Everything was fine, they where almost at the end of the tunnel when a hole appeared in front of them. They stopped immediately.

" What the hell?" exclaimed the soul reaper closest to the hole.

The hole expanded and a figure stepped out of the shadows. He was white as snow, and had green eyes with green streaks running down them that almost looked like tears. He had black hair, and on the top of his head he had a helmet looking thing with a horn sticking out of it.

" You…." started Orihime.

" Who the hell are you?!" shouted the Mohawk soul reaper. " Step aside! Let us through!"

It happed so quickly, the four of them didn't even see it coming. One second the soul reaper is yelling at the person, and another he is laying down on the floor with his arm and legs missing.

" What the….? Orihime!" shouted Kyushu.

" Yes!"

" Not now!" exclaimed the other soul reaper. " you to get back to the soul society and call for…." the soul reaper was on the floor with his arms chopped off.

" I have businesses with you women." said the man.

" What do you want?" said Kyushu with her Zampakto in her hands.

" You will come to Hueco Mundo, in exactly 15 hours."

" What makes you think we would go?"

" Just the fact that if you don't…we will attack your hometown and kill everyone there."

" You're bluffin'!"

" Am I?" she stared at the pale man, he had no emotion on his face but she could tell that he meant business. She put her Zmapakto away, and straightened her posture up.

" Kyushu…" said Orihime.

" 15 hours right?"

" Yes."

" Where should we go after that?"


End file.
